


14. 'i'm sorry. i didn't mean it'

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: The girl was just annoyed, Yennefer knew that. She knew exactly how frustrating it could be, how impossible a task it seemed, to try and get a handle on the chaos lurking underneath your skin, to reach out and tame it.But it doesn’t mean the words hadn’t hurt.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: febuwhump 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	14. 'i'm sorry. i didn't mean it'

The girl was just annoyed, Yennefer knew that. She knew exactly how frustrating it could be, how impossible a task it seemed, to try and get a handle on the chaos lurking underneath your skin, to reach out and tame it. She knows the struggle all too well. She had learnt those lessons with pain and fear and tears and anger. She watched as her friends all flourished around her, how they all made it look so effortless whilst she kept fighting with nothing to show. It had taken time and patience, but she got there eventually. She was still learning all about her chaos – about her power, its limits, if it had limits. So even now, she is constantly reminded about the work that must be put in in order to understand it.

So she can understand how the girl feels and just how infuriating it can be.

But it doesn’t mean the words hadn’t hurt.

In hindsight, perhaps she should have stopped earlier. The irritation on the girls face had grown more and more obvious as their lesson had progressed – but she was so _close_ , that Yennefer had thought that it made sense to push her just a little bit further.

In reply, Ciri had stood up quickly and began to shout. Many angry words had erupted their way out of the young girls mouth, her bottled up feelings spilling out of her. Most of it washed over her, Yennefer knew that it was just a release of stress and frustration that had been building up. But one of the things she had said is repeating itself again and again in her mind.

“I hate this! I never asked for this – it’s so stupid, all of it! I hate it all and I hate being here and I hate you! I wish I’d never started this and I wish I’d never come here!”

And then she had turned and stormed out of the door.

She was just frustrated, a teenager trapped in a shitty situation who had found herself in a completely different world from the one she had grown up in. How many times had Yennefer shouted such things herself? How many viscous words had she directed towards Tissaia in a fit of anger?

She knows that Ciri didn’t mean it. It’s not the first time harsh words have been exchanged and it won’t be the last. But that doesn’t lessen the pain right now. There is a bond forming between her and Ciri, and she knows it will be special, she already feels as though the gods themselves would have to act in order to tear her from Citi. But with every harsh word a small part of Yennefer fears that it will all be lost, and she will return to her lonely life, a life that will be dull and boring without Ciri’s burst of sunshine.

Ciri will come back, as she always does, and in the meantime Yennefer cleans. She kneels on the muddy floor and scrubs at it with an old brush. Obviously she could do it in seconds with a wave of her hand. But sometimes she prefers to do it this way, the way she did so many times when she was nothing more than a girl on a farm. It grounds her, and reminds her of just how much has changed.

Her mind wanders and soon the floor shines beneath her. She then starts to work on the pans, still leftover from their lunch. She is in the middle of tackling a particularly difficult burn on one when she feels a small pair of arms wrap around her waist.

“I’m sorry,” Ciri says, voice muffled into her back. “I didn’t mean it.”

“I know you didn’t,” Yennefer replies gently, turning so she can pull the girl into her arms.

They would be alright. The both of them still had so much to learn and Ciri had so much waiting for her out in the world. But they would weather it, whatever storm may be waiting. They would weather it together.

**Author's Note:**

> as we're halfway i just wanted to say thank you so much for anyone who has been reading these and for all your comments and kudos! its so nice to read them and know that people are actually enjoying some of these!!


End file.
